Light emitting devices such as an organic electroluminescent device can be suitably used for the application of a display and are recently attracting attention, because of high light emission efficiency and low driving voltage. A light emitting device has organic layers such as a light emitting layer and a charge transporting layer. Polymer compounds used for production of a light emitting device are investigated because an organic layer can be formed by application methods typified by an inkjet printing method, by use of the polymer compound.
It is known that a fluorene is useful as a skeleton of a material used in an organic layer of a light emitting device and a polymer compound comprising a constitutional unit derived from a fluorene is particularly useful as a material used in a light emitting layer and a hole transporting layer of a light emitting device. For example, Patent document 1 discloses that a polymer compound comprising a constitutional unit derived from an arylamine and a constitutional unit represented by the following formula (001) derived from a fluorene having a benzocyclobutane structure is used in a hole transporting layer of a light emitting device. Benzocyclobutane functions as a crosslinkable group. Patent document 2 discloses that a polymer compound comprising a constitutional unit derived from an arylamine and a constitutional unit represented by the following formula (002) derived from a fluorene having a styrene structure is used in a hole transporting layer of a light emitting device. Styrene functions as a crosslinkable group. Accordingly, the hole transporting layer which is substantially insoluble in a solvent can be formed by forming a film of the polymer compound by an application method, then, crosslinking benzocyclobutane or styrene by heating and the like. On the hole transporting layer, a light emitting layer and the like can be laminated by an application method.
